


Wolfie

by Mika_chan_SK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_chan_SK/pseuds/Mika_chan_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam e Zayn rimangono nel bus, mentre gli altri ragazzi escono a divertirsi, a leggere le lettere di alcune fans.<br/>" « È libero questo posto? »<br/>Liam aveva alzato lo sguardo, mentre Zayn gli si sedeva di fianco<br/>« Non avevo voglia di andare senza di te. Posso farti compagnia, vero? » Liam aveva annuito, attendendo che il moretto posasse la testa sul suo petto, e si sdraiasse nell’angolo opposto. « Sto solamente leggendo le lettere delle nostre fans. [...] Con la lettera tra le mani, Zayn, iniziò a leggere « “Caro Zayn, sei bellissimo, ma penso che questo, te lo sia sentito dire da molti” azzeccato ragazza! Ma sentirselo dire, non fa mai male. Comunque, ho qualcuno che me lo ripete, più o meno, tutte le mattine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente! Questa è la mia prima fic che posto qua, anche se in precedenza l'ho già postata su Efp.  
> L'idea di questa fanfic mi è venuta mentre guardavo una vecchia foto di Zayn, nella quale era vestito con un costume da lupo, per una festa alla quale era andato.  
> Quindi... non voglio dilungarmi troppo con cose inutili, vi lascio alla lettura.  
> A presto!  
> Mika.

  
I cinque ragazzi entrarono urlano all’interno di uno dei camerini, siti dietro il palco, ancora eccitati per il concerto appena terminato.  
Era uno dei tanti, ma come sempre, avevano voglia di parlare di quello che era accaduto.  
« Il pubblico stasera era proprio scatenato. » disse Niall, passandosi una mano sulla fronte per detergere le ultime gocce di sudore.  
Harry annuì convinto, iniziando subito a ridere sotto i baffi. « No! L’avete vista quella tipa che siè tolta il reggiseno e me l’ha lanciato? Tutte le altre, intorno a lei, la hanno guardata veramente malissimo! Ah, ah, ah.» toccò appena la spalla di Louis, che gli sorrise, stringendogli la mano nella sua, trovando subito manforte« Povera, secondo me all’uscita l’hanno massacrata » si sedette sulla sedia sventolandosi una mano davanti al viso e lasciando che Harry si  accomodasse sulle ginocchia.  
Quegli episodi erano all’ordine del giorno, in fondo, il concerto pullulava di teenager, con gli ormoni impazziti, che guardavano cinque avvenenti ragazzi, con altrettanti ormoni in subbuglio.  
La risata di Zayn, rimasto indietro con Liam e Josh, risuonò nella stanza « Ma la parte più bella, » disse il moretto appena entrato « è stata quando Harry, vedendo il reggiseno che gli arrivava addosso, si è scansato come se il suddetto, fosse una granata. Con una faccia tremenda!» rise tenendo una mano sulla pancia e suscitando l’ilarità di tutti, ricciolino compreso.  
Nel mezzo delle risa « Io me la sarei fatta. », tutti si erano voltati nella direzione di Niall, prima di iniziare a sfotterlo amichevolmente, per la sua voglia di infilarlo da qualche parte.  
« Eh beh, l’importante è che respirino, no? » continuava a stuzzicarlo Zayn.  
Louis sorrise « e che siano consenzienti. » rincarò la dose, sempre più divertito, nel mentre che Niall ammutoliva di colpo, colto nel segno.  
Liam, lo aveva guardato con fare protettivo « Pensate per voi, invece di prendervela con Niall. Per quanto ne sappiamo, è quello che scopa di più e più spesso, no? Quindi state parlando solo per invidia. » aveva rigirato la frittata, sperando di mettere fine a quella stupida conversazione.  
Harry si era alzato dalle ginocchia del ragazzo, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a Liam, che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
« Ti informo che…». Il castano lo aveva guardato, non avendo la benché minima intenzione di ascoltare lo sproloquio dell’altro, e  gli aveva messo il palmo della mano davanti alla bocca, chiudendogliela appena « Sì, sì, lo so che tu e Tommo, scopate come due conigli e, pensate pure che nessuno vi senta. Invece, tutti noi, abbiamo un apparato uditivo ben funzionante! » sorrise vedendo che Harry non riusciva a ribattere e, boccheggiava come un pesce fuor d’acqua, ancora troppo shockato. Quindi, si  prese una birra dal mini frigo, sedendo accanto a Zayn che rideva senza sosta, per l’espressione dipinta sui volti di Harry e Louis, che ancora, non si capacitavano del fatto che, tutti in quella stanza gli avessero sentiti in un momento così intimo.  
Tutti si  sistemarono, prendendo le proprie cose, per trasferirsi ognuno nel proprio bus, in tutto quattro: uno per i musicisti, l’altro per lo staff e gli ultimi due per loro; quando si spostavano quasi ogni giorno, preferivano dormire sul bus piuttosto che prendere una camera in albergo. Inoltre, all’interno del bus erano più protetti da eventuali fans e paparazzi.  
Josh quella sera era in trepidazione, continuava a coinvolgerli « Che ne dite se andiamo a ballare? La notte è ancora lunga, e noi abbiamo tanta forza ancora da poter sfogare!» li aveva guardati uno a uno. Accettarono tutti di buon grado, eccetto Liam, che era troppo stanco, o troppo pigro, in quei giorni. « Io penso che rimarrò sul bus a giocare con la Play, e guardare le lettere e i regali delle fans. » aveva tagliato corto.  
Li aveva poi salutati, mentre lui rimaneva dentro il bunk*. Quindi, indossati i pantaloni della tuta e una felpa, era salito al piano di sopra e si era diretto verso il retro.  
Il posto era abbastanza grande, vi erano dei divani rossi e neri addossati alle pareti e ai finestrini oscurati, un piccolo tavolo dinanzi ai divani, e da una parte e dall’altra del corridoio dal quale si giungeva, due televisori a schermo piatto, di ultima generazione erano incastonati nelle pareti e dotati di diverse consolle di giochi.  
Si sedette sul divano, posando sul tavolino, un paio di birre gelate e diversi snack, mentre a terra depositò il sacco con le lettere e i regali.  
Quel giorno non aveva voglia di eccessi, voleva solamente rilassarsi in pace.  
Prese una lettera a caso, distendendosi nel divano e poggiando la testa su un cuscino, la lesse con calma.  
« È libero questo posto? »  
Liam aveva alzato lo sguardo, mentre Zayn gli si sedeva di fianco  
« Non avevo voglia di andare senza di te. Posso farti compagnia, vero? » Liam aveva annuito, attendendo che il moretto posasse la testa sul suo petto, e si sdraiasse nell’angolo opposto. « Sto solamente leggendo le lettere delle nostre fans.  
Ho preso anche un po’ delle tue. Ti conosco ormai, lo sapevo che non mi avresti lasciato da solo, anche se Louis e Harry, di sicuro, hanno cercato di convincerti a rimanere con loro. » gli porse una lettera, a lui indirizzata, che prontamente venne afferrata. Il secondo dopo, gli portò alla bocca un paio di patatine, lasciando che Zayn gli ripulisse le dita, dal sale che si era depositato, con la lingua.  
Con la lettera tra le mani, Zayn, iniziò a leggere « “Caro Zayn, sei bellissimo, ma penso che questo, te lo sia sentito dire da molti” azzeccato ragazza! Ma sentirselo dire, non fa mai male. Comunque, ho qualcuno che me lo ripete, più o meno, tutte le mattine. “ Sono, una tua fans da quasi tre anni, e so che tu non hai idea della mia esistenza, ma per me, sei tutto. Con amore.” Cosa farò io alle donne, eh Lee?» chiese al ragazzo, seguito da un lungo sospiro  teatrale « Passamene un’altra » ci stava prendendo gusto.  
Il castano rimestò il sacco con una mano, guardando il tutto senza spostarsi e tirandone fuori una grossa busta, dal contenuto morbido, con una lettera allegata.  
L’aveva vista già da qualche tempo, era curioso di aprirla, e aspettava il momento buono per chiedere al moretto di farlo, visto che era indirizzata a lui. Gliela passò, smettendo di leggere le proprie lettere, buttandole a terra e ascoltando il ragazzo.  
Zayn, se la rigirò tra le mani un paio di volte, tastandola piano. Quindi, scelse di leggere prima la lettera « “ Ciao cucciolo,” sono un cucciolo io! » si erano guardati sorridendosi, mentre sentivano il proprio cuore battere forte. « “sogno di fare l’amore con te, tutte le notti” eh, non sei la sola, ma ti metteresti contro il nostro Leeyum. È molto geloso delle sue proprietà!» disse ridendo appena, ma gli piaceva da morire il fatto che fosse così possessivo nei suoi confronti, anche lui lo era « “ ma tu, sei vestito da cucciolo di lupo.” Cosa? Da lupo? No, no, ma stiamo scherzando »  
Liam rideva di gusto, cercando di trattenersi, con una mano premuta contro le labbra. « Smettila di ridere, questa è una pervertita, e feticista per giunta! » non smise tuttavia di leggere « “ Ecco il perché del mio regalo, spero sia della    tua      misura” » aveva scandito le ultime parole, iniziando subito a sudare freddo, guardando il ragazzo, con il terrore negli occhi.  
Il terrore divenne realtà, quando Liam si alzò di botto, facendo sbattere la nuca del moro sopra il divano. Si mise a quattro zampe, con una gamba poggiata al pavimento, e il proprio viso a pochi centimetri da quello del moretto. Lo sguardo era giocoso, come la tonalità di voce « Provalo! Provalo! Provalo! Provalo! » desiderava vederlo vestito da lupo, l’immagine creata nella sua testa gli scombussolava gli ormoni.  
Zayn si sedette, guardando l’eccitazione crescente negli occhi del ragazzo di fronte a lui, e subito ebbe l’illuminazione. Chiuse gli occhi a due spiragli, e, con il suo tono peggiore, tuonò « Liam James Payne, tu sia dannato! Lo sapevi! » l’interpellato, con i suoi occhioni marroni da cucciolo indifeso, negò con il capo, ma invano, « Oh! Non pensare di farla franca. Non a me! Tu, lo sapevi benissimo! » lo spinse sulle spalle, verso lo schienale del divano con l’intento di farlo cadere, ma questo barcollò appena, sfoggiando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
Zayn si alzò, infuriato, incamminandosi a passo veloce verso il proprio bunk, con Liam che gli andava dietro, in modo da dissuaderlo e convincerlo a provare il costume.  
Tutta una tattica la sua, doveva movimentare un po’ la serata.  
Si rincorsero come due bambini, per tutto il bus, salendo e scendendo dai due piani.  
« Dai! Solo un attimo, solo per vedere come ti sta! Poi te lo togli! » lo supplicava Liam, ogni qual volta riusciva a raggiungerlo, quasi a toccarlo, ma il moretto non dava segni di voler cambiare idea.  
Con un ultimo scarto, evitò la mano del castano sul proprio braccio, « Non farmi arrabbiare Lee » non era una minaccia, non con il tono divertito che aveva usato.  
Quel gioco gli piaceva, forse, si sarebbe lasciato anche prendere.  
 Riprese a correre, tornando ai piani alti, ma, mentre saliva le scale di corsa, mise un piede in fallo, rischiando di cadere all’indietro, che lo rallentò il tanto giusto da consentire al ragazzo a pochi passi da lui, di acchiapparlo per la vita.  
Liam rise, cantando vittoria « Deve essere il karma, Zaynie. Ti sei comportato male sul palco con me. Non avresti dovuto tastarmi il sedere davanti a tutti, quando ti avevo raccomandato di non farlo, e questa, è la rivincita del destino. Ora non ti mollerò più. Sappilo! » gli aveva parlato, avvicinando i loro corpi e, giratogli il capo di lato, con un dito, l’aveva baciato a fior di labbra, per non farlo continuare a protestare e, aveva ottenuto l’effetto desiderato. Era il suo metodo, baciarlo per distrarlo, funzionava sempre, fin troppo bene.  
Mano nella mano si diressero nuovamente verso i divanetti.  
Zayn, sconsolato, iniziò ad aprire il pacco che aveva messo sopra il tavolo. Prese in mano la prima cosa, una sorta di capellino con delle orecchie di pelouche, e le mise sopra la testa del ragazzo « Queste sono più adatte a te, Puppy Payne » usò quel nome, che aveva udito svariate volte dalle fans. Liam gli sorrise, sollevandogli appena i lembi della maglietta bianca. La voglia di fargli provare quel costume era già passata in secondo piano, nel momento nel quale aveva baciato le sue labbra provocanti.  
Gli occhi del moretto si dilatarono appena e il sorriso divenne da divertito a malizioso.  
« Non vorrai metterlo sopra i vestiti? Morirai di caldo…» le mani fredde di Liam a contatto con la pelle, gli provocarono i brividi, e si morse appena il labbro inferiore, mentre l’indumento veniva sfilato dal capo con un movimento fluido e armonico, aiutato dalle sue stesse braccia. Liam guardò il suo ragazzo facendolo sedere sul divanetto « Sei bellissimo…» gli disse, inginocchiandosi e sbottonando velocemente i pantaloni stretti che il ragazzo portava.  
Abbassò la cerniera, e presi per i bordi, con un movimento ondulatorio delle mani, glieli sfilò, lasciandolo con solo i boxer aderenti addosso.  
Zayn era sempre stato il suo sogno più peccaminoso.  
Non era solamente bello esteriormente, la sua bellezza reale era quella interna.  
Tutto il suo essere lo distraevano, e impegnava ogni tattica, per soggiogarlo al proprio volere.  
Ma cedeva, solo con un suo bacio.  
« Mai quanto te. » ribatté il moretto, solito a quelle attenzioni.  
 A quel punto si alzò, sfilandosi le orecchie dalla testa e posandole sui capelli del moretto.  
Parlò serio « Io, sarei Wolfie, ma, per questa volta, posso anche concederti il mio titolo di Lupacchiotto. » lo guardava e si perdeva , non riuscendo più a capirci niente.  
 Zayn era una creatura emblematica, e la figura del lupo, gli calzava a pennello .  
Selvaggio.  
Leale.  
Misterioso ai più, ma così semplice a chi lo conosceva veramente.  
Affettuoso.  
Coraggioso.  
Sarebbe potuto rimanere ore a decantare le somiglianze, tra lui e un lupo.  
Ma non aveva tempo.  
  
Spostandosi verso il divano, si sedette, e, quando l’altro allungò la mano per prendere la restante parte del costume, Liam gli afferrò il polso bloccandolo. « Per quanto io, desideri ardentemente, vederti con quel costume addosso. » la sua voce divenne rauca, immergendosi negli occhi del ragazzo, « credo che potrà aspettare… »  
Zayn aveva sorriso divertito, lo sentiva anche lui quel calore diffondersi nel basso ventre.  
Quella voglia di unire le loro labbra assieme.  
Di sentire la sua lingua in bocca.  
Le mani sul suo corpo, fredde all’inizio, ma che si sarebbero scaldate.  
I tocchi gentili.  
Fugaci.  
Esperti nelle parti più sensibili.  
Tutto il proprio corpo urlava: lo voleva.  
Gli era salito cavalcioni all’altezza dell’inguine, lasciando che gli succhiasse con voluttà i capezzoli, e la pelle attorno a essi, con quelle labbra esperte. Le sue grandi mani rimanevano sull’orlo dei boxer, senza intrufolarsi. Era troppo concentrato a baciarlo sul petto glabro.  
Il moretto lo guardava estasiato, cercando con lentezza, di raggiungere la bocca vogliosa di baci del ragazzo non appena questo si staccava dalla sua pelle.  
Al primo tocco sentirono la scossa. Si ritirarono entrambi all’indietro guardando, ognuno, nei rispettivi occhi vacui. Il secondo dopo riprovarono, leccandosi le labbra e lasciandole scivolare le une sulle altre. Le mani di Liam salirono verso l’alto, mentre gli succhiava lentamente il labbro inferiore, passando poi verso quello superiore, per non dargli completa soddisfazione, in quella strana battaglia senza vincitori né vinti.  
Il moretto era in estasi, gemeva dentro il bacio, e stringeva con forza la nuca del ragazzo, passando le dita tra i capelli setosi e profumati, « Sei troppo vestito » aveva commentato, quando si era scontrato con il cappuccio della felpa che il ragazzo indossava. Con lentezza estenuante, aveva preso in mano la linguetta della cerniera, portandola verso il basso e ammirando la pelle appena ambrata che compariva sotto di essa, « Mhm, se non hai nemmeno biancheria intima sotto, potrei decidere di provare costumi da animale, ogni sera » sorrise divertito ed eccitato.  
Liam lo fissò negli occhi, leccandosi le labbra con sguardo seducente, unendo maggiormente i loro busti e catturandogli le labbra in un nuovo bacio.  
Zayn si leccò le labbra « Dio!  Amo quando sei così porco! », era curioso, di sapere se quello che gli aveva detto era vero.  
Scese verso le gambe del ragazzo, che nel mentre si era disteso completamente sul divano, indietreggiando, e, posate le mani sul bordo dei pantaloni della tuta, la tirò verso il basso, sfiorando appena la peluria dell’inguine. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso Liam, abbandonato sul divanetto con uno sguardo sensuale,  e passò il proprio viso sopra l’erezione, a riposo, del suo ragazzo.  
Il castano gli accarezzò una guancia. « Perché sei così dannatamente sexy? »  
L’altro non risposte, prendendo il pene tra le mani, sentendone la consistenza setosa della pelle, per poi avvicinare la lingua al glande, respirando l’odore virile, e , con delicatezza, glielo prese in bocca, succhiandolo e giocandoci con le mani.  
Liam era in sua balia.  
Iniziò a succhiarlo dentro la bocca, sentendolo crescere con le premure che gli riservava, diventare sempre più duro e grosso. Ma non aveva potuto continuare, perché fermato dalle parole del ragazzo, che lo richiamava tra gli ansimi, « Vieni qua! » costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi, a far ricadere il pene, non ancora propriamente indurito, tra le cosce del proprietario. Lo afferrò per un braccio, conducendolo, fino a farlo sedere sul proprio petto e riuscendo a raggiungere e leccare, finalmente, il suo pene semi eretto, lasciandolo fuoriuscire dall’elastico dei boxer e, sistemando questo, sotto i testicoli, per stimolarli allo stesso tempo.  
Lo stimolava  con lappate lungo tutta la lunghezza.  
Zayn lo guardava, sentendo il glande sbattere alle pareti della gola del ragazzo. Mille scariche di piacere gli correvano lungo la schiena. Non riusciva  a trattenersi, gemendo a voce alta. Per sfogare quel piacere infinito. Più urlava, e più l’eccitazione di entrambi cresceva.  
 « Ti voglio Lee. Lascia perdere, sono sicuro che mi verrà duro mentre  ti cavalcherò » mugolò decisosi ad accelerare i tempi, « È tutta la sera che stai cercando di provocarmi, con il tuo corpo e con i tuoi sguardi. E io, non sono certamente immune a tutto questo.  Il mio corpo chiede solo di essere preso da te! » Scese dal corpo dell’amante, solo per sfilarsi i boxer.  
Liam lo baciò sulle labbra, guidandolo verso il proprio membro eretto.  
Con lentezza Zayn se lo sistemò tra le natiche, sentendo il glande aprirlo appena, poi, sempre di più. Un gemito basso, fuoriuscì dalla sua gola, mentre riusciva a distinguere con ogni fibra del suo essere, il proprio corpo accoglierlo, e avvolgersi attorno a quella presenza estranea tanto bramata. Lo riempiva completamente, saziando per qualche secondo la sua voglia di fondersi con il corpo dell’amante.  
La mano di Liam lo masturbava rudemente, seguendo un ritmo che aveva imparato a conoscere con il tempo.  
Zayn gemeva ogni volta che riscendeva verso il basso mugolava di appagamento  « Così grosso! Non mi abituerò mai! » gemette, portando le mani sui pettorali del ragazzo sotto di lui, per aiutarsi meglio con il movimento.  
Il castano lo osservava, contemplando la bellezza scultorea e peccaminosa del ragazzo, « Non mi pare ti dispiaccia! » lo conosceva, si lamentava con il piacere che gli scuoteva le membra. Con la bocca aperta in cerca d’aria. Il rossore del proprio viso, così sensuale.  
Sapeva di non poter resistere a quella visione, sentiva l’orgasmo montargli velocemente « Muoviti amore. Il tuo calore mi sta intossicando, tanto che potrei venire solo standoti dentro e guardano il tuo viso contorto dal piacere » quando pensava a Zayn, tutto il suo essere gli rispondeva, ogni minima e piccola cellula. Zayn era l’unica persona capace di mandarlo in tilt. Sentiva il suo nome in una frase, e la sua mente concentrava sulla persona che lo aveva pronunciata.  
Quando lo ascoltava cantare, nei suoi acuti, il suo corpo si sconquassava, provando una sensazione simile al quella di un orgasmo.  
Il moretto riprese a muoversi, ondeggiando il bacino, e gettando immediatamente il capo all’indietro per la stimolazione in profondità.  
A ogni spinta entrambi gemevano, per le sensazioni che riusciva a trasmettergli il corpo dell’altro e quei movimenti antichi e sensuali.  
Quando Zayn, poggiò entrambe le ginocchia sul divano, il ragazzo lo masturbò rudemente. Lo sentì contrarsi sotto le proprie mani, e un getto di seme bollente lo colpì in pieno viso e sul petto.  
Sentiva il calore irradiarsi nel suo basso ventre, la mente annebbiarsi per il piacere. Gli artigliò i fianchi, spingendo il bacino verso l’alto, sempre più veloce, sempre con più foga, facendo rimbalzare il proprio amante, sotto quelle spinte poderose. Venendogli dentro con un ringhio sommesso.  
Zayn, gli cadde sul petto, esausto. « Amo quando lo facciamo così », abbracciandolo e sentendo chiaramente, il seme dell’altro, che con lentezza, fuoriusciva da lui.  
Lasciarono passare alcuni minuti per riprendere fiato, rimanendo abbracciati e coccolandosi, con le mani ancora tremolanti e i respiri ansanti.  
Poi il castano gli propose di spostarsi nel suo bunk, abbastanza grande per entrambi, e che spesso amavano condividere per avere un po’ di privacy.  
Scesero dal divano, sistemando alla bene e meglio, e mano nella mano, si diressero verso i letti.  
Liam si distese per primo, attendendo il ragazzo che andò a lavarsi e che, dopo poco, si presentò vestito da lupacchiotto, orecchie comprese, e un delizioso sorriso sulle labbra.  
« Amore, sei incredibile! Così dolce e sensuale.» disse Liam tra le risa, non riusciva a pensare ad altro, se non a quanto lo amasse, gli lasciò il posto vicino alla tendina e lo attese, prima di chiuderla  per proteggersi dagli sguardi di occhi indiscreti.  
« Ti amo Leeyum, anche se sei così dannatamente prevedibile, e porco delle volte… ma sai, credo che, non andremo ancora a dormire. » Liam alzò un sopracciglio non capendo, ma seguendo il dito di Zayn che puntava dritto verso la propria erezione, chiusa dentro in costume peloso.  
Liam, si girò sul fianco, facendo partire una leggera carezza, dal collo dell’altro, fino a  abbassargli  la zip, qui gli afferrò il pene alla base, in una morsa salda « Aaah! » sospirò chinandosi a baciarlo sulla bocca «Il mio lupetto in calore! ».

 

  
* Bunk bed è il letto a castello.


End file.
